Regarde comment je vis sans toi
by Madame La Duchesse
Summary: Hermione à tout abandonné pour lui. Mais quand il l'abandonne à son tour, comment vivre? OS.


Bonjour à tous!

Voilà, j'ai (enfin) décidé de publier mon premier Dramione n_n.

Ma première fic'! C'est un one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps, et j'avais envie de le publier aujourd'hui.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Evidemment (et malheureusement), rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire.

_Enjoy,_

_**Chloethecrazy.**_

_PoV Hermione_

Je suis vide. Je ne ressens rien, sauf le chagrin, et les larmes et la douleur qui vont avec. Je sens les larmes brûlantes couler sur mes joues, le vent les dévier de leur trajectoire. Ce même vent qui fait voler mes cheveux bouclés et s'engouffre sous ma chemise de nuit. Je sens la fraîcheur de la nuit sous mes pieds nus, et le bord de la fenêtre de la tour d'Astronomie s'enfoncer dedans. Ma vie n'a plus de sens. Elle en avait un, dans ce qui me semble être un passé lointain, trop lointain et pourtant si proche... Le moment est bientôt venu pour moi de disparaître à mon tour, à 17 ans. Mais avant de sauter, je m'autorise à fouiller dans mes souvenirs que je m'étais contrainte de refouler jusqu'à maintenant...

**Flash Back **_on_

_PoV externe_

"_Hermione... Je t'aime.

Hermione resta immobile, la bouche ouverte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas possible. Cet amour qu'elle portait à cet être si parfait ne pouvait pas être réciproque... C'était impossible. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve quand elle sentit des lèvres se presser doucement sur les siennes, doucement, avec un temps d'arrêt, comme pour demander son accord pour continuer. Drago Malefoy l'embrassait. Hermione pressa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ennemi, réalisant avec peine ce qui se passait. Après 6 ans et demi de haine profonde et d'injures en tout genre, il l'embrassait. Elle l'embrassait. Ils s'embrassaient. Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione comprenait ce qui se passait, leurs bouches se firent plus pressantes, comme si les deux amants avaient peur qu'en réalité, ce ne soient qu'un rêve. Drago pressa sa langue sur les lèvres de la brune, pour quémander l'entrée, qui fut vite accordée par une Hermione fiévreuse. Elle mit une main dans les cheveux blonds soyeux du Serpentard, et l'autre sur sa joue. Drago, lui, avait mis ses mains sur la fine taille d'Hermione, ouvrant les yeux parfois pour s'assurer de sa réaction. Elle avait l'air d'être comme lui, heureuse, infiniment heureuse, et semblait ne jamais vouloir arrêter ce baiser. Ce fut cependant elle qui l'arrêta, avec une lueur d'appréhension, et murmura :

"_Pourquoi?

_Je... Je ne sais pas...dit Drago.

_C'est un jeu? Je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que c'est un jeu, je ne le supporterai pas, je t'en prie, redis moi que tu m'aimes, que tu ne me feras jamais souffrir...

_Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais plus te faire de mal… Je t'aime trop pour ça.

_Mais… Je suis une Sang de Bourbe…

_Pour moi, ton sang n'a pas d'importance, je te...

_Alors pourquoi?, interrogea Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes, pourquoi ai-je dû souffrir pendant 6 ans, 6ans durant les quels tu me regardais avec dégoût et m'injuriais dès que tu le pouvais?

_Hermione, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, je m'en veux tellement... Je…

_Chut, tais-toi, je t'aime trop pour ne pas te pardonner..."

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa à nouveau Drago. Ce baiser fut plus doux, moins pressant que le précédent...

_PoV Hermione_

"_Pardon?

_Granger, c'est fini.

_Mais je… Non. Non, c'est faux, arrêtes, Drago, dis-moi que c'est faux, s'il te plaît…

_Putain, t'es longue à comprendre", dit ce personnage de cauchemar, l'air narquois.

Car ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Drago ne me quitterait pas. Il m'aime, je l'aime. C'est le premier, le dernier. Le seul. Celui que j'aime vraiment. Celui qui ne me blessera jamais, qui me rendra heureuse comme il l'a fait ces derniers mois.

"_Granger, tu m'écoutes? C'est fini. Fini. Je sors avec Pansy. J'étais avec Pansy depuis tout ce temps, tu n'étais qu'un jeu. Un pantin, entre mes mains.

_Non... Tu mens..., affirmai-je avec ce qui me restait de certitudes.

J'avais en effet de plus en plus de doutes. J'avais été trop chanceuse, ces quatre derniers mois. J'avais souvent douté, mais rien qu'un regard vers mon paradis m'avait rassuré. Mais maintenant, il se transformait en enfer. Mon enfer. Mes pires angoisses devenaient réalité. Drago ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'avait jamais aimé, il couchait simplement avec moi. Pour le plaisir. Evidemment.

_Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi, si c'est vrai, tu es resté avec moi tout ce temps? Pourquoi aurais-tu pris la peine de sortir avec une Sang de Bourbe?

_Je n'aurais pas pris la peine si tu avais été moche. Mais tu es devenue carrément canon, pour un Sang Impur de ton genre.

_Non, tu mens! Arrêtes, fais pas ça...

_Ah oui? Et en quel honneur? Putain, Granger, ce que je veux, c'est te détruire...

_Mais pourquoi?

_Parce que tu es la pire abomination qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer... Une erreur. J'ai voulu te détruire et ça a marché. Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'amis, plus rien... Et je sais que sans moi, tu n'es rien. Avec un peu de chance, le chagrin te tueras."

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre, le voir. Mais il continuait sa tirade. Il me disait que le seul regret qu'il aurait, c'était de ne plus pouvoir me baiser... Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il me baisait. Il ne me faisait pas l'amour. C'est moi, qui lui faisais l'amour, parce que je l'aimais. Je l'aime encore, je l'aimerais toujours. Lui non. Du début à la fin, ça n'avait été que mensonges. Il faisait l'amour à Pansy, il me baisait. Du moins s'il était capable d'aimer.

Je tombai à genoux. Il était parti. Mes larmes sont tombées, d'un coup. Je sanglotai, hurlai ma peine, ma rage, mon désespoir. Mon cœur n'était plus qu'une déchirure. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'arrête de battre. Il ne me servait plus à rien. Me maintenir en vie ne servait à rien. J'avais mal, si mal... Je finis par m'endormir à même le sol, dans notre salle commune, une fois le flot de larmes taries. Le sommeil ne se révéla cependant pas d'un grand secours. Mes rêves répétaient inlassablement cette scène si douloureuse. Je finis par me relever, le corps endolori. Mais cette blessure n'était rien, comparé à celle que mon cœur subissait. Je n'avais du cœur plus que des morceaux, éparpillés çà et là, tel mille blessures à vif. Je retournai dans ma chambre, m'y enfermai et me couchai sur mon lit. Je me roulai en boule et fermai les yeux, sanglotant à nouveau. Les professeurs se passeraient de moi aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la vie à présent. J'avais tenu grâce à lui. J'avais supporté que mes amis de toujours m'abandonnent parce que je savais que lui serait là. Mais il était parti. Il avait emporté ma vie avec lui. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe. Une enveloppe cependant pas suffisamment vide pour arrêter de ressentir les choses. J'étais piégée dans ma prison de souffrance.

** Flash-Back **_off_

Je m'arrachais à ce souvenir avec douleur, en hoquetant. Ce souvenir que j'essayais d'oublier mais qui revenait chaque nuit, dès que le sommeil m'emportait... Cela fait maintenant deux mois. Deux mois qu'il m'a quitté, deux mois que je ne vis plus. Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres n'ont rien fait quand ils ont vu Drago s'afficher avec Pansy. Ils ont remarqué ma douleur, mais n'ont rien fait. Ils m'avaient prévenu que c'était ce qui allait se produire, mais je ne les avais pas écouté. "L'amour rend aveugle", dit un proverbe Moldu. J'étais amoureuse à cette époque, oh oui, je l'étais. Sans doute trop. Avant, j'étais une amoureuse épanouie. Maintenant, je suis une amoureuse déchue. Bientôt, je ne serais plus amoureuse. Je ne serais plus rien, et ce sera plus simple comme ça. Tout le monde sera heureux. La nuit est belle. On voit bien les étoiles. Demain, il fera sûrement beau. Je ne serais pas là pour le savoir. J'aperçois la constellation de la grande Ourse. C'est une belle nuit pour cesser de vivre.

_PoV externe : _

La jeune fille respira un grand coup une dernière fois, et ferma les yeux, comme pour savourer sa dernière bouffée d'air. Les yeux toujours clos, elle laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle sauta.

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu... Haha, le syndrôme du stress de l'auteur est là .'

N'hésitez pas (surtout pas! :D) à me laisser une petite review pour toutes critiques, remarques, demandes en mariage, etc!


End file.
